kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 435
435: Colleagues Peng Zhuang hears companion such words, immediately worried, immediately vowed solemnly said: „I indeed saw, absolutely true, I deceive you to do, indeed the great hands extend from the grave.” „Real?” In Li Qi Ye heart one happy, he comes for this news, a he curious appearance, said: „Is that only great the hand to be what kind of? Scary, what looks like like the ghost hand?” „It is not the ghost hand.” Peng Zhuang shook the head, said: „I thought that is very strange, moreover black day disappearance time, I thought that I also noticed that hand shrank into First Ominous Grave.” „Suddenly extends a great hand?” Li Qi Ye looks like a good rare treasure treasure, is listening to the legend to be the same, said: „Such a great hand extends, what thing will not seize, what thing do you see him to catch?” „This” Peng Zhuang thinks that said: „Your such saying, I also thought that this grasps the thing probably.” „Peng Zhuang, do not talk nonsense here.” At this time said in nearby Qiurong Wanxue sinking sound: „Prepares to be better the thing, waits a while we to enter Fengdu City.” Peng Zhuang hey smiles immediately, anything no longer said that immediately is inspecting oneself thing, prepares to enter the Fengdu City thing. In the Li Qi Ye heart sighed gently, clearly, Qiurong Wanxue had the vigilance to him. At this time, Li Qi Ye immediately felt an eye to stare at itself, his raise one's head looked, was Qiurong Wanxue, her pair of autumn waters graceful elegant eyes was staring at him. Li Qi Ye shows the smiling face, to Qiurong Wanxue bowed first, said smilingly: „Boy is first time comes Fengdu City, the place that does not understand also hopes that Clan Head can direct one or two.” Qiurong Wanxue looked at Li Qi Ye a while, finally has not said anything, but said lightly: „Your careful point was, do not cause trouble.” This saying sounds as if to have double meaning, this not only urges Li Qi Ye likely, and as if suggests Li Qi Ye . But Li Qi Ye only understands character + the meaning in surface to be the same, very said to Qiurong Wanxue politely courteous: „That many thanks Clan Head.” Now he can affirm that Lost Divine Island is most likely related with First Ominous Grave, what a pity, he does not have the means and Peng Zhuang temporarily lives alone, ascertains the matter that on the same day carefully has. However, now can affirm that Lost Divine Island is related with First Ominous Grave, Li Qi Ye does not worry, now he must do was found to turn on the First Ominous Grave key. After Qiurong Wanxue brings six young disciples were preparing, Old Zhi opens the mouth saying: „Clan Head we stay behind here aid you, if there is a matter to send the signal immediately, we go to meet you immediately.” „Good, Old Zhi also careful is on.” Qiurong Wanxue nods, the sinking sound said. Although Fengdu City has made the human yearn that regarding countless people, Fengdu Ghost City has been full of the enticement, but, Fengdu City actually only then youngster can go, naturally, the middle-aged person and senior citizen can also go, so long as does not fear death. Fengdu City has the evil aura, concrete is how is it evil aura everyone does not talk clearly. youngster young and vigorous, like Sun that just raised, blood energy of whole person is fills to meet vitality suddenly, it can scatter the Fengdu City evil aura. But the middle-aged person or the senior citizen are not good, middle-aged person blood energy is strong, that is also full extremely owes, was needless to say as for the senior citizen, the life was feeble. Because of so, the blood energy of middle-aged person and senior citizen will receive the evil aura corrosion of Fengdu City, making blood energy accelerate senilly. For example, middle-aged cultivator, by cultivation, may live 6,000-7,000 years old, but, once enters Fengdu City, blood energy receives the corrosion of Fengdu City evil aura, then, he accelerates senilly, may only be able to live 3,000-4,000 years old . Moreover, stays for a long time in the bright capital city, the senile speed is faster. Since because of so, millions of years Fengdu City has become the young generation of paradise, once was having such a few words in Nether Sacred World: When young goes to Fengdu City, in vain this does not live, otherwise, after waiting old, did not have the opportunity again. Therefore, since millions of years, regardless of formidable after how existence wants is no longer young, no longer is willing to step into Fengdu City, only if were does not compel oneself. „You prepared.” Qiurong Wanxue looked at Li Qi Ye one at this time, the sinking sound said. In fact, as long of clan, does not welcome a Li Qi Ye such bystander in the heart, regarding her, Human Race of unknown origin like Li Qi Ye mixes in them, this will bring the risk to them, but, Li Qi Ye was thick the facial skin with, Qiurong Wanxue was not good to open the mouth to pursue him, only if Li Qi Ye had does not help their tendencies obviously. Li Qi Ye reveals the snow white tooth, said smilingly: „Clan Head felt relieved that I have prepared, momentarily can.” „Walks, we enter a city.” Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, said that guided in front. Snow Shadow Ghost Clan six youngster are excited, are they first time come Fengdu City to be able not to be excited? Mouth straight heart quick Peng Zhuang is more excited to yell: „Fengdu City, we came!” Peng Zhuang their six people are Snow Shadow Ghost Clan most have the potential young disciple, Qiurong Wanxue these time leads them to come, besides having other goals, is leads them to be informed and experienced, making them grow in experience. Has stepped into Fengdu City, has not walked far Qiurong Wanxue to lead them to enter very big cities, steps into this cities, anybody feels lively atmosphere to head on. This cities are very big, street my extends brightly, on street crowded, has cultivator to fly in the space, there is cultivator to ride the unusual animals to run, some common people peddlers were calling that peddles the thing. „Feng Capital Stone, may ask ghost road, only then same place, bought quickly.” Some peddlers shouted on the street shout to clear the way. „Three Creek Water, may cultivate vital energy, but pill refining, Three-Tailed Fish one bottle, has bought quickly, passed through to pass by, do not miss.” „Feng Capital Ghost Tool, Ghost race two electing, have not sold, has sold, so long as 3000 fish, this city, only then, bought quickly.” In city extremely busy, there are innumerable peddlers to call , many people are crowded. When stands in such cities, the person who does not know the circumstances of the matter also thinks one are in a situation in some Yu ancient city, who thinks that here is the ghost town. Peng Zhuang six youngster step into this cities time, immediately here attracted lively, they looked like Grandma Liu initially enter Prospect Garden to be the same, look around have filled curiously to all. „Is here really the ghost town?” Some youngster suspected that the present cities make the human look like radically likely are not the ghost town. Speaking of the ghost town, all people think that was Ghost Qi is gloomily right. However, here absolutely does not have Ghost Qi, instead is more like big city town of world of mortals, has filled everywhere lively, has been everywhere full of the human spirit. Li Qi Ye stands in this cities, gently sighed in the heart, Fengdu City, he came, this was one has filled the riddle place, this was the place that a wizard can live. Correctly speaking, is the Obsession gathering place, is not the genuine ghost. „Opens your Heavenly Eye, you know that was the human or ghost, no, should say that was Obsession.” Qiurong Wanxue said. Hears Clan Head such words, six youngster one after another opened their Heavenly Eye, when they open Heavenly Eye, looks at this cities absolutely terrifiedly. If extremely busy big city town, then this place surely is blood energy like the sea, torrential infinite, inexhaustible blood energy can raising intent this stretch of world! However, when the human opens Heavenly Eye will see here unexpectedly is piece of Yin Qi, the person who at present comes and goes, absolutely does not have blood energy, even the peddler in street looks like that is just empty shadow that's all. Such a giant city, is actually blood energy nearly does not have, this is not how appalling, here simply looks like a dead city. „Some people look like really the human are how same.” Some disciples are also startled, in person who on the street walks, some people look like empty shadow, some people look like very real, if not for on him does not have blood energy, cannot look is the ghost. „Also has in Fengdu City has the weakness, strong Obsession looks like with ordinary cultivator absolutely does not have what difference, besides not having blood energy, weak Obsession then can see through under Heavenly Eye, that is only empty shadow that's all.” Qiurong Wanxue intends to make Peng Zhuang they grow in experience, patient illustration. „Look, that group of ghosts really have blood energy.” Peng Zhuang refers to one crowd of youngster that the distant place comes suddenly, said. Qiurong Wanxue busy is the sinking sound said: „Do not be impolite, they are the same with you, cultivator that comes from outside.” Heard such words, the Peng Zhuang awkwardly hollow laugh, has taken back the finger busily, did not dare bold and arrogant. In fact, Fengdu City some young cultivator come in every day, some people are to come to see lively, some people come for treasure in Fengdu City legend, some people for Fengdu City legend the spoon key in First Ominous Grave. „Sold Stone Talisman, Ancient Symbol of ancient large clan, bought quickly.” Qiurong Wanxue leads everybody to pass through the one street, many peddlers are calling. At this time Peng Zhuang settled on Stone Talisman in peddler hand, cannot bear gather up to go to ask: „How much money your do Stone Talisman want?” „Cheap, cheap, Six-Tailed Fish that's all.” The peddlers see the business to visit, immediately is grinning said very warmly. „Six-Tailed Fish, anything is Six-Tailed Fish.” Another young disciple hears such price, is very curious, asked busily. „Six-Tailed Fish finger is Night Yang Fish, in Fengdu City, the general currency is not refined jade, but is Night Yang Fish.” Qiurong Wanxue shook the head to Peng Zhuang, then explained said. Heard such words, Peng Zhuang has to give up, he absolutely did not have no Night Yang Fish. Next